dark_parablesfandomcom-20200216-history
Archives
These are the Dark Parables Archives. It is a place to collect all of the diary entries, letters, documents and other archivable information from throughout the Dark Parables world. Pop-up Notes can be found here, as well as similar images from all other Dark Parables games. You can consider these pages an "evidence locker" of sorts, collecting pertinent "photographs" and documents from the Fairytale Detective's adventures. A good rule of thumb: If it has text (or fake text) on it, it probably belongs here. Games with a large number of images may be given their own Archive page to save on load times. Curse of Briar Rose & Spindle Room Secrets To view the artwork, paintings, sculptures and tapestries of these games, click here. To view the other contents of this archive, click Expand to the right. King & Queen Graves.jpg|The Royal Graves Cobr king tombstone.jpg|The King's Tombstone Cobr queen tombstone.jpg|The Queen's Tombstone Srs-arc-tomb-plaque.jpg|Plaques on the Tomb Srs-arc-control-board.jpg|Spindle Control Board The Exiled Prince & The Frozen Lair To view the artwork, paintings, sculptures and tapestries of these games, click here. To view the other contents of this archive, click Expand to the right. Tep-unknown-grave.png|Unknown Grave|link=File:Tep-unknown-grave.png Skeleton.jpg|Rach Neumann's Remains|link=File:Skeleton.jpg Old tabloid.jpg|1920s Newspaper|link=File:Old_tabloid.jpg Rach neumann.jpg|Rach's Journal|link=File:Rach_neumann.jpg Tep-arc-rach-map.png|Rach's Map|link=File:Tep-arc-rach-map.png Tep-arc-blueprint-map.png|Underground Kingdom Blueprint|link=File:Tep-arc-blueprint-map.png Tep-james-note.png|Ancient Wand Note|link=File:Tep-james-note.png Tep-marionette-theater-blueprint.png|Marionette Theater Blueprint|link=File:Tep-marionette-theater-blueprint.png Tep-potion-instructions.png|James' Note About Potions|link=File:Tep-potion-instructions.png Tep-secret-map-pier-2.png|Secret Map to Frog Antidote|link=File:Tep-secret-map-pier-2.png Tep-seafaring-map.png|Tattered Seafaring Map|link=File:Tep-seafaring-map.png Tep-frog-potion-recipe.png|Frog Potion Recipe|link=File:Tep-frog-potion-recipe.png Tep-stone-book-document.jpg|Stone Book Document|link=File:Tep-stone-book-document.jpg Tep-arrow-james-note.jpg|Uncursed Potion Note|link=File:Tep-arrow-james-note.jpg Tep-james-note-circle.jpg|Transmutation Circle Note|link=File:Tep-james-note-circle.jpg Details pertinent to the death of the godmother.jpg|Death of the Godmother Document Snow white diary shard.jpg|Snow White's Diary Rise of the Snow Queen & Hansel and Gretel To view the artwork, paintings, sculptures and tapestries of these games, click here. To view the other contents of this archive, click Expend to the right. Snow white tale.jpg Gwyn locket.jpg Stepmother diary.jpg The Red Riding Hood Sisters & The Boy Who Cried Wolf (Bonus Game) To view the artwork, paintings, sculptures and tapestries of these games, click here. The Final Cinderella & The Oriental Cinderella To view the artwork, paintings, sculptures and tapestries of these games, click here. To view the other contents of this archive, click Expand to the right. Katherine_invitation.jpg|Katherine Belloni's Invitation amelia pinocchio note.jpg|Pinocchio's Letter from Amelia geppetto pinocchio note.jpg|Pinocchio's Letter from Geppetto Shan prince letter.jpg Prince shan letter.jpg Jack and the Sky Kingdom & Rumpelstiltskin and the Queen To view the artwork, paintings, sculptures and tapestries of these games, click here. To view the other contents of this archive, click Expand to the right. Hughs photo.jpg Hughs desk.jpg Skykingdom map.jpg Jacks diary.jpg Emmas letter.jpg Ballad of Rapunzel & The Thumbelina Curse To view the artwork, paintings, sculptures and tapestries of these games, click here. Due to the large number of documents, this game has its own Archive. The Little Mermaid and the Purple Tide & Trusty John and King Bluebeard To view the artwork, paintings, sculptures and tapestries of these games, click here. To view the other contends of this archive, click Expand to the right. Cassius journal.jpg Cassius letter.jpg Calliope journal cassius.jpg Prasino goddess note.jpg Sea goddess parchment.jpg Goddess fallen scroll.jpg Prasino king goddess plaque.jpg Temple note.jpg Althea diary.jpg Prince james scroll.jpg Theresa note.jpg Theresa letter to king.jpg Princess daphne journal.jpg Eel parchment.jpg Kb soldier entry.jpg Kb ransom note.jpg Bluebeard scroll.jpg Bluebeard love letter.jpg Bluebeard diary.jpg Forbidden chamber warning.jpg Forbidden cave note.jpg Wife 1 heloise.jpg Wife 2 eleonore.jpg Wife 3 isaure.jpg Wife 4 judith.jpg Kokkino chamber entry.jpg IMG 0104.JPG Machine goddess document.jpg Sea goddess staff ancients.jpg Queen of Sands & The Seven Ravens To view the artwork, paintings, sculptures and tapestries of these games, click here. Due to the large number of documents, this game has its own Archive. Goldilocks and the Fallen Star & The Golden Slumber To view the artwork, paintings, sculptures and tapestries of these games, click here. The Swan Princess and the Dire Tree & A Fable of Two Hearts To view the artwork, paintings, sculptures and tapestries of these games, click here. The Thief and the Tinderbox & Journey of Atonement To view the artwork, paintings, sculptures and tapestries of these games, click here. Requiem for the Forgotten Shadow & Out of the Shadows To view the artwork, paintings, sculptures and tapestries of these games, click here. Return of the Salt Princess & Moonlight Romance To view the artwork, paintings, sculptures and tapestries of these games, click here. Due to the large number of documents, this game has its own Archive. The Match Girl's Lost Paradise & The King's Fiery Clothes To view the artwork, paintings, sculptures and tapestries of this game, click here. Due to the large number of documents, this game has its own Archive. Portrait of the Stained Princess To view the artwork, paintings, sculptures and tapestries of this game, click here. Cursery & Humpty Dumpty Due to the large number of documents, this game has its own Archive. Category:Reference Category:Archives Category:Curse of Briar Rose Category:Spindle Room Secrets Category:The Exiled Prince Category:The Frozen Lair Category:Rise of the Snow Queen Category:Hansel and Gretel Category:The Red Riding Hood Sisters Category:The Boy Who Cried Wolf Category:The Final Cinderella Category:The Oriental Cinderella Category:Jack and the Sky Kingdom Category:Rumpelstiltskin and the Queen Category:Ballad of Rapunzel Category:The Thumbelina Curse Category:The Little Mermaid and the Purple Tide Category:Trusty John and King Bluebeard Category:Queen of Sands Category:The Seven Ravens Category:Goldilocks and the Fallen Star Category:The Golden Slumber Category:The Swan Princess and the Dire Tree Category:A Fable of Two Hearts Category:The Thief and the Tinderbox Category:Journey of Atonement Category:Requiem for the Forgotten Shadow Category:Out of the Shadows Category:Return of the Salt Princess Category:Moonlight Romance Category:The Match Girl's Lost Paradise Category:The King's Fiery Clothes Category:Cursery Category:Cursery:Humpty Dumpty